We're Only Human
by Lidsworth
Summary: "Do you think, Renji-kun, that for a second, killing your sister was an easy task?" Years ago, the oldest Yomo fell in love with an awkward, silent high school boy who went by the name of Arima Kishou. Somehow, he fell in love with her too.


**A/N: So Arima is totes one of my faves. So I wanted to write a story with him, and I found the idea about he and Yomo's sister pretty intersting. I mean, the circumstances of her death weren't too clear, all we know is that he killed her, but what were the reasons? Anyway, I wanted to write a little romance, and it would help if you read Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (it's Ishida Sui's TG spin off, I'll link it on my bottom note). As usual, I'm my own beta, and I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. Enjoy!**

She wasn't entirely sure when she'd fallen head over heals for him. She wasn't sure when she devoted all of her precious "hunting and gathering" time, which she depended on very heavily in order to supply food for herself, as well as her younger brother, to time gazing at the lonely, nerdy high school boy who went by the name of Arima Kishou. At least that's what she'd gathered.

He was by definition, a dork.

The too big glasses he was always adjusting with his index finger always ended up lopsided on his face, and occasionally, when exiting the school building, he'd trip on his stray shoe laces, or lose his balance as groups of students would bump into him without a seconds thought.

Sometimes, she wondered if he felt as lonely as he looked. If his stray finger which brushed back his dark murky hair behind his ear, or if he nervously rocked back and forth on his heels when he was alone, if he did so in an way to wade off boredom. She wondered if it bothered him, as much as it bothered her.

Sure, Renji made her happy from time to time, as his "innocence" and safety was something that she prided herself in, but his psychological blanket, his obliviousness to their world, alienated her from her younger brother. The two siblings could never truly relate.

She was always thinking, always worrying about him. The stress was killing her.

In the midst of her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the tree branch she had perched herself atop of was slowly succumbing to her unnatural weight. At the same time, her target walked out of the building, slightly earlier than his peers. Perhaps he didn't feel like being tripped today.

As usual, his dark head bobbed down, and he was careful to watch his footing, in order to ensure a proper stride. Mesmerized by his presence, the female ghoul lost no time in admiring the young boy's cuteness. She wondered if it would be considered illegal if she dated him. She wasn't _that _much older than him, and would it even matter? She wasn't "human", she was a ghoul, normal laws didn't apply-

Just as the boy walked underneath the tree, the branch snapped and came plummeting down upon him, followed by a very appalled, short haired ghoul. The dark haired child moved out of the way quickly enough to dodge the thick piece of wood, (and for a while she was mesmerized by his sudden athletic episode) but dodging the female was another story.

For his back's sake, he'd managed to shake off his large guitar case as the girl came crashing down upon him, She fell on him with a heavy thud, and wide, doe eyes stared into his blank ones.

At least he _thought _they were wide, doe eyes, as his glasses had been knocked straight off. He lay sprawled on the hard ground, with an older, developed girl a top of him. He remained silent and unmoving, as he'd been neither phased by the incident or taken by surprise...well that was a lie of sorts. A random girl falling on top of him was not something he looked forward to when exiting his school building, though he supposed that his negligence to notice her meant that his perceptive skills were starting to wane away.

The CCG wouldn't be happy.

Yomo quickly attempted to stand, which unfortunately resulted in her falling on top of Arima once again.

"S-Sorry!" spoke the frantic woman, "I accidentally—oh, your glasses, where are they!? Ahh—here!"

She placed them—more like forced them onto Arima's face, and _that _was unexpected. Not to mention, her unnaturally warm skin brushed up against his own normal temperature skin.

Very unnaturally warm skin.

Not to mention, the close proximity was not natural to him, nor was it appreciated. At all. He suddenly felt very, _very _violated with her body pressed this close to his, with her soft breast smashed against his own chest.

He'd felt like this before, though it was hard for him to remember when. Yet he wasn't entirely sure he would of enjoyed it either.

His thoughts had cost him his concentration, as he'd beckoned himself back to the present moment, and above was still the older girl, who had turned bright shade of red. "I..I-"  
"Get off." He said barely above a whisper, and his volume garnered her attention. Quickly, the flustered girl made to move.

"Yes, of course, sorry-"  
"Get off!" He said louder, pushing himself off of the ground, as the girl quickly fell off of him.

The girl looked quite taken aback, and incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm-"  
He stood up abruptly, leaving the girl on the ground.

"Watch where you're going next time," he hissed, after bending down and slinging his guitar over his back, "You could have hurt someone." He hadn't meant to sound so...stingy, but something about her rubbed off on him the wrong way. His intuition had become his own personal safeguard, and the CCG had taught him to trust his intuition more than anything else.

But still...

She remained on the ground, slightly stunned, as Arima strode off into the distance. He did, however, look back just in time to see the look on her face. And it tore him apart...just slightly, partly because it was so relateable.

Loneliness and despair...agony and solitude strongly presented themselves in her dismayed features, yet instead of helping her, Arima quickly turned around, and walked away.

The fact that he'd just seen his own reflection within the older girl did not sit well with him, not at all. That "self" was the "self" that the CCG had carved out of him, to return to that state promised failure at the highest cost. Failure he could never afford. And suddenly he remembered why it felt so uncomfortable...

Hopefully his brash attitude had scared her off. Hopefully.

**This is the first time in a long time that I've written m/f relationships out in literature, so hopefully I don't screw up. Here's the link to TG: Jack /comic/_/comics/tokyo-ghoul-jack-r13107**  
**If you like Arima, you'll like it. I'm also touching up on why he's the way he is, and that part will get a little...graphic. This story won't be 100% fluffy, so be prepared. Anyway, I hope you loved it! If you didn't, still comment! Have a wonderful weekend and God bless!**


End file.
